Caminando Entre Sombras
by Setsuna Seta
Summary: Un grupo de espías femenino por aquí, otro grupo masculino de espías por allá y la misma amenaza para ambos por acá... ¿qué obtenemos? Una rivalidad olvidada y una lucha por la supervivencia.
1. Misión en Florida

Antes que nada, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, en lo absoluto. Lo único que puedo decir que es relativamente mío es la historia y un par de personajes… --U

XXX XXX XXX

**CAMINANDO ENTRE SOMBRAS**

**Capítulo Uno:**

**Misión en Florida**

"Gato Negro, ¿me escuchas? Repito, ¿Gato Negro me escuchas? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Dónde demonios estás metida?"

"Umm… oh, perdón debo haberme quedado dormida…"

"Pues despierta ya, es tu turno de aparecer en escena."

"Bueno, ¿dónde está el Tanuki?"

"Aquí estoy; empieza tan pronto y te diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto, lista cuando quieras."

Una sombra se movió por el techo de una bodega en Florida, todos sus movimientos monitoreados por un par de personas esperando a unos cien metros de ahí.

"Está bien Gato, los códigos están dentro y el reloj ha marcado el inicio del fin" dijo el Tanuki.

"Qué poético" contestó el Gato Negro.

"¡Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y muévete!" gritó una voz imperiosa.

"¡Lo siento! Cielos, este trabajo te matará algún día… je, je"

La sombra abrió una ventana del techo y entró.

"Estoy adentro" dijo el Gato Negro.

"Bien, déjanos ver" contestó alguien joven.

El Gato Negro se puso lentes de visión nocturna y encendió una cámara para que los que se encontraban afuera pudieran observar con detalle lo que pasaba en el interior de la bodega. Después de moverse por los oscuros corredores en busca de una puerta, el Gato se detuvo y abrió una. Adentro había una pequeña oficina desordenada con un escritorio en el centro cubierto de papeles igual de desordenados.

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo el Tanuki una vez reunido con el grupo de afuera. Se quitó la máscara que le cubría el rostro y reveló a una bonita mujer. Volteó a ver la computadora que otra muchacha usaba y pudo ver un par de manos moviendo papeles del escritorio.

"Tan sólo vean este desorden. Es peor que mi departamento" dijo el Gato con tono divertido.

"Deja de bromear y termina el trabajo"

"Ssórdenes Washi"

El Gato se movió a través de la oficina hasta encontrar una caja fuerte. De una maleta que cargaba sacó un extraño artefacto parecido a un botón y lo pegó a la caja cerca del candado de combinación. Lo abrió y conectó un cable, mismo que terminaba conectado en la computadora. Las personas de afuera pudieron ver la computadora sacando una larga lista de números hasta que una luz verde indicó que la combinación había sido encontrada. Los números adecuados fueron presionados y la caja se abrió.

"¡Vaya! Miren esto" dijo el Gato sacando una bomba, "es una belleza."

"Gato, sólo una persona como tú puede encontrar la belleza en una bomba" dijo Washi, la misma dueña de la voz imperiosa de hace unos instantes, que ahora más bien sonaba un poco desesperada.

"Es que tan sólo mírenla, ¡es un clásico!"

"Deja de decir tonterías. La puedes desarmar, ¿o no?"

"¿Bromeas? La misma pregunta ofende, es como preguntarle a un pez si puede nadar. Hasta dormida podría desactivar una bomba de este estilo… y de cualquier otro, para el caso."

El Gato se dispuso a trabajar, conectando más cables a la bomba y obteniendo la información necesaria.

"Fase uno completa. Ahora señoritas, si me disculpan" el Gato Negro apagó la cámara y dejó los lentes. En su lugar encendió una pequeña lámpara que sostuvo entre sus dientes mientras se peleaba con tuercas y tornillos para quitar la cubierta. Si sus cuentas no iban mal, tendría que desactivarla en menos de quince minutos. Pudo descubrirla finalmente para encontrar una multitud de cables de muchos colores que daban a todos los controles de la bomba.

"Muy bien señoritas, es tiempo de hacer apuestas. Bien, ¿qué opinas, Niña Comadreja?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó la misma persona joven de hace rato.

"Quiere decir qué color crees que será. En muchas bombas hay cables de colores y sólo uno la desactiva. Si adivinas qué color es, ganas" respondió el Tanuki.

"Damas, por favor, tengo rojo, amarillo, blanco, verde y azul. Opino que $50 al rojo… siempre es rojo. ¿Qué dices Washi?"

"Mmm… oh, está bien… verde"

"¡Perfecto! $50 para el verde de parte de nuestra siempre alegre líder Washi, ¿alguien más?"

"Amarillo" aseguró firmemente la Niña Comadreja.

"Azul" dijo el Tanuki.

"¡Excelente! Ya van $50 para el amarillo de la pequeña Comadreja y otros más para el azul del adorable Tanuki. ¿Seguras todas? Porque aquí voy"

El Gato Negro comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente cada cable. Era todo un desastre y le tomó varios minutos decidir cuál.

"Demonios, esto se ve peor que mi cabello cuando estoy recién despierta."

Después de unos cuantos minutos encontró el correcto.

"¡Eureka, lo tengo!"

"Está bien Einstein, apresúrate" dijo el Tanuki.

A través del intercom pudieron escuchar el satisfactorio click que significaba que la bomba acababa de ser desactivada. Otro más se escuchó, esta vez para señalar que el Gato había cortado un pedazo del cable para probar al ganador. La joven dentro de la oficina por fin pudo empacar todo, regresar la ahora completamente inútil bomba a la caja fuerte, cerrarla y empezar su camino de regreso a sus compañeras. Estaba por atravesar el umbral de la puerta cuando se detuvo súbitamente. Al lado de la caja dejó los lentes de visión nocturna y regresó trotando por ellos.

**TICK… TICK… TICK…**

Un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Inspeccionó el cuarto con su lámpara, pero no halló nada que pudiera estar produciendo semejante ruido.

"¿Qué pasó Gato, por qué no te mueves?" preguntó la Comadreja al notar que su compañera ya casi ni respiraba. "¿Sigues ahí?"

"¿Puedes escuchar eso?" fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

"¿Escuchar qué?"

"¡SHHH!"

El Gato se movió a través de la oficina, inspeccionándola nuevamente, ahora con detenimiento. Por alguna razón se vio con dificultad para respirar apropiadamente. Encontró una puerta bien camuflajeada en la oscuridad e intentó abrirla, sólo para encontrarse con que tenía seguro.

**¡WHAM!**

"¡Gato! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Washi alcanzando a escuchar el impacto a través del intercom.

"Eso… fue mi pie contra una puerta"

"¿Una puerta?"

"Hay un ruido chistoso de aquí y…"

Las palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente de la boca del pequeño Gato que en esos momentos aún permanecía inmóvil dentro de la bodega. Por al menos 10 segundos todo permaneció en total silencio.

"¿Gato?" preguntó Washi tentativamente.

"¡Washi!" replicó el Gato en una voz extrañamente aguda y atragantada, "¿recuerdas toda esa palabrería sobre la confianza mutua que debe haber en este equipo y cómo debemos acatar ciegamente las órdenes de las otras para salvar nuestro trasero y blah, blah, blah?" dijo con una voz igual de aguda, pero bastante apresurada, casi incomprensible.

"…sí… ¿por qué?"

"¡Excelente!" exclamó el joven Gato, que, sin pensarlo dos veces, volteó abruptamente, dejó caer todo lo que llevaba a la mano, salvo los lentes, los cuales se puso lo más rápido que pudo, a la vez que iniciaba una apresurada carrera lejos de la oficina, "es… hora de que… lo pongas… en práctica" la escucharon decir con respiración entrecortada provocada por su carrera, "y… muevas a todas… a cuando menos… unos cuantos… kilómetros… de donde están… y rápido…"

Sin más opción, mas que obedecer, Washi simplemente intercambió un par de miradas inseguras con el resto de sus compañeras y lo más rápido que pudo empezó a empacar todo junto con el Tanuki y la Comadreja.

Mientras tanto, el Gato negro corría desesperadamente corredor tras corredor, buscando una salida lo más alejada posible de esa oficina. Para su mala suerte, resultó que dentro del pequeño clóset que abrió con una patada se encontraba ni más ni menos que otra bomba que por el momento señalaba un escaso minuto antes de su detonación. El Gato era hábil para desarmar bombas, pero no tanto… dudaba que con toda la habilidad del mundo reunida pudiera desarmarla en tan poco tiempo. Ahora tan sólo esperaba salir viva de ahí.

Finalmente vislumbró una pequeña esperanza. Al final del largo corredor al que había salido estaba una ventana. Estaba en el tercer piso, y el primero era bastante alto, pues ahí se encontraba la bodega. Aquí, en los pisos de oficinas sobre el lugar, se imaginaba que, a lo mucho, unos treinta metros la separaban del suelo… vaya opción. Pero al fin de cuentas supuso que tendría mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir y salir con sólo unos cuantos huesos rotos si llevaba a cabo la tan descabellada idea de arrojarse al vacío, de la que tenía quedándose justo en el lugar que estaba.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, retrocedió un poco para ganar impulso y se lanzó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hacia esa ventana. La bomba aparentemente no quería dejarla salir sana y salva.

**3…**

"_No lo voy a lograr" _pensó amargamente mientras más se acercaba a la ventana.

**2…**

"Ya casi llego" 

**1…**

"¡AAAAHHHHH!" gritó cuando se arrojó por la ventana.

Washi, Tanuki y Comadreja abordaron un trío de motocicletas que las esperaban a unos cuantos metros de su actual locación. Sin alcanzar exactamente el kilómetro que el Gato pidió un estruendo llegó a sus oídos.

**¡BOOOOOMMM!**

Rechinando las llantas, las tres se detuvieron. Washi vio con horror la gran explosión de la bodega y las rápidas llamaradas inundando el lugar que poco a poco se precipitaba en escombros. La noche dejó caer un pesado silencio alrededor del equipo.

"¡NOOOOO!" gritó la Comadreja.

XXX XXX XXX

En una elegante sala de juntas, en un banco importante de Nueva York, estaban sentadas cinco mujeres en una elegante mesa cuadrada de madera, aparentemente recién aceitada; sus rostros se reflejaban en la superficie. A pesar de que el lugar hedía a lujo, con su impecable suelo alfombrado con carísimas alfombras hindúes hechas totalmente de seda, sus altos ventanales con sus largas cortinas de terciopelo rojas y sus paredes de madera adornadas aquí y allá con cuadros, este detalle caía como fondo sin importancia alguna para las mujeres ahí reunidas.

En un extremo de la mesa se hallaba Tokio, una mujer alta de piel blanca y ojos y cabello café oscuro. Su cabeza estaba agachada, difícilmente ocultando su angustia y expresión triste. Sin embargo, a todo su alrededor se podía sentir un aire de superioridad y control que la delataban como Washi, líder del grupo presente en Florida.

A ambos lados suyos estaban sus compañeras Tanuki y Comadreja. La primera, de nombre Kaoru, joven, expresiones faciales más bien delicadas, cabello negro atado y tez dorada. La segunda, Misao, más bien con rasgos de niña hiperactiva y una larga trenza negra que se balanceaba de lado a lado como un péndulo a cada movimiento que realizaba. No hacía falta mencionarlo, una mirada bastaba, pero ambas mantenían expresiones de angustia y temor.

En las siguientes dos sillas, de frente, estaban sentadas dos mujeres que no habían estado en la misión anterior. Megumi, una de ellas, era también alta, probablemente la más alta del grupo, piel blanca, casi pálida, con largo y sedoso cabello negro, demasiado lacio para su gusto. Sostenía una expresión seria, casi aburrida, que desbordaba dignidad. No era prudente atravesarse en el camino de esta mujer. Al lado de Misao estaba la segunda mujer, Akane, alta también, mas no tanto como las otras dos, con características corporales claras: su piel y su cabello del tono más claro de café que se pueda hallar sin caer en el güero. A diferencia de las demás, parecía ser la más calmada, su cara de inocente revelando que sus pensamientos se hallaban lejos de ahí, concentrada en algo más alegre.

Un suspiro emanó de la boca de Tokio y el silencio de varios minutos se rompió. La mayor parte de ellas se hallaba tensa e impaciente, pero fue Tokio la que finalmente lo expresó dejando su lugar para caminar de un lado a otro.

"Tranquila, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien" dijo débilmente Misao, difícilmente creyéndoselo ella misma.

Una puerta se abrió frente a ellas y entraron dos mujeres. Una era hermosa y joven, probablemente entrando en sus treintas, y la otra era una niña güera que probablemente ni la mayoría de edad alcanzaba aún, soportándose a sí misma en un par de muletas a causa de una pierna enyesada desde el tobillo hasta casi donde se unía con la cadera. Al verlas a todas ahí reunidas sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó una señal de 'Amor y Paz' con los dedos de su mano derecha. El quinteto ahora reunido dejó salir el aire que cada una inconscientemente contuvo desde que la manija de la puerta empezó a dar vuelta. Esta niña era el Gato Negro.

"Bravo" comenzó la mujer mayor que, para hacer juego con su atuendo, tenía lápiz labial verde puesto, "el lugar era una trampa y nadie nunca supo nada. ¿Y osan llamarse a sí mismas espías?" terminó con un indiscutible tono de sarcasmo.

"¡Fue un error! No somos perfectas" dijo Misao con un leve tinte de desprecio e indignación en su voz.

"No recuerdo haber pedido _tú_ opinión"

"…yo…"

"Tokio, supongo que la líder puede tener algo coherente qué decir"

Tokio miró fijamente a la recién llegada después de despegar sus ojos de la pequeña güera. Después de la explosión habían corrido lo más pronto que pudieron hacia los escombros de la bodega para hallar al pobre Gato sangrando, con una pierna doblada en un extraño e inusual ángulo, e inconsciente, debajo de un contenedor de basura. Aparentemente el enorme contenedor de plástico hizo algo para tanto amortiguar su caída, como para protegerla de la terrible explosión de la que fue víctima.

Inmediatamente los médicos llegaron y se la llevaron sin decir nada al equipo más que regresaran a Nueva York. Esa había sido la última vez que vieron a su compañera antes de recibir noticia de que debían reunirse para discutir el caso. Ahora viéndola ahí, con nada mas que una pierna enyesada, Tokio se sentía con más seguridad para hablar y enfrentar cualquier ola de furia que la otra recién llegada pudiera arrojarle.

"A decir verdad, no. Aparentemente la desactivación de una bomba llevó a la activación de otra. Una trampa ingeniosa de la cual no nos dimos cuenta, me temo."

"Si me preguntas, eso no fue de gran ayuda. ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido el responsable?"

"¿En verdad hará mucha falta preguntar?" interrumpió el Gato, "me huele a que nos tropezamos con una trampa marca Hiko Seijuro. A lo mejor sus muchachos se empezaron a aburrir y decidieron divertirse un poco" dijo con tono monótono y desinteresado mientras jalaba un par de hilos sueltos de su yeso.

"No debemos saltar a conclusiones"

"Lo siento Yumi… todo fue mi culpa. Me hago enteramente responsable por los daños…" dijo Tokio aludiendo a la mujer con boca pintada de verde.

"¡De ninguna manera!" casi gritó Misao "si mal no recuerdo, somos un equipo. Compartimos tanta culpa como tú."

"Misao, te aconsejo que te mantengas callada" replicó secamente Yumi. La joven chica tenía serios problemas con la autoridad y para mantener la boca callada. Difícilmente tenía tiempo para pensar dos veces en lo que decía, ya que tan pronto y algo empezaba a asomarse en su mente simplemente lo dejaba salir por su boca. Siendo Yumi la dueña y respaldo financiero del equipo aquí presente, Misao por lo general se metía en varios problemas a causa de su boca ocasionándole severas sanciones, siendo éste un ejemplo.

"Lo siento señorita Yumi."

"Esto fue muy peligroso para ustedes, pero me alegra que se encuentren bien y que Setsuna halla salido con sólo un par de golpes y una pierna rota" su voz se suavizó al decir esto, mirando brevemente a Setsuna, el Gato Negro, antes de volver a dirigirse a las demás, "pero como le dije, no debemos saltar a conclusiones tan pronto… Tokio, quiero una investigación completa de lo que pasó en esa bodega. Asesina, secuestra, soborna, haz lo que quieras, no me interesa, pero quiero al culpable. Esto no se quedará así."

"¡Así se habla jefaza!" exclamó una vez más Misao.

"En cuanto a ti" dijo esta vez volteando hacia la chica, "creo que necesitas aprender el valor del silencio, y para ayudarte sugiero que estés fuera de cualquier misión que se presente de aquí hasta que la pierna de Setsuna esté completamente sana." Ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de Misao se preparó para dejar el lugar. "La junta ha terminado."

Misao estuvo cerca de discutir, pero fue detenida justo a tiempo por la mano de Akane en su boca. La discusión estaba más que terminada y no era prudente reanimar la flama.

"Por cierto señoritas" dijo Setsuna felizmente antes de que la primera cruzara el umbral de la puerta, "Kaoru, Misao y Tokio me deben cincuenta dólares cada una," y sacó un trocito de cable rojo de la bolsa de su blusa.

XXX XXX XXX

No será absolutamente necesario decirlo, pero todas estas mujeres eran parte de un grupo de espías y asesinas a sueldo formado por la multimillonaria Yumi Komagata. Con un imperio formado por dos bancos y dos compañías de software de los más poderosos de la ciudad heredados de su padre, Yumi respaldaba los trabajos secretos de su equipo para beneficio propio.

Tokio Nakata era la líder del grupo. En tiempos pasados ya tenía fama en el bajo mundo de ser mercenaria. Desde siempre pasó la mayor parte de su vida sobreviviendo sola, como mejor podía, confiando en sus habilidades forzadamente adquiridas, hasta que conoció a Yumi después de que la empresaria le había ofrecido un trabajo y más adelante un lugar en su aún por formar equipo. Era fuerte, de mente fría y calculadora, con un instinto de liderazgo nato, razón por la cual ocupaba el puesto que ocupaba.

Megumi Takani había sido la siguiente en llegar. De mente brillante, estudiosa de las Relaciones Internacionales, y aficionada a los juegos de estrategia, no era de asombrarse de que ella se ocupara de planear los movimientos del equipo. Debido a una serie de eventos desafortunados, se vio sumida en un mundo bajo y bordeando en lo degradante, trabajando como cantante de un bar mediocre, hasta que por mera coincidencia conoció a Yumi.

La siguiente del equipo era Akane Li, con un extenso conocimiento en todo tipo de armas. Esto no era de extrañarse si había pasado su niñez entera en una base militar junto a su abuelo. Más tarde, al morir el anciano, no había dejado el lugar, y seguía trabajando ahí hasta que la acusaron de traición y la condenaron a cadena perpetua. Fue todo un error, o al menos eso lo hicieron parecer los abogados de Yumi… Cuando Akane fue encontrada inocente y liberada, accedió a trabajar para Yumi, quien desde hacía ya buen tiempo tenía su ojo puesto en sus habilidades.

Para seguir con el recién formado equipo, la llegada de Kaoru Kamiya no estuvo a mal, ya que la niña, huérfana de un dojo de artes marciales, tenía en su poder una increíble fuerza y destreza para cualquier actividad física que le permitían ser la que afrontaba el peligro cara a cara, siendo ella la que entraba en primera instancia a dondequiera que fueran.

La más joven del equipo era el Gato Negro Setsuna. Probablemente era la única de la cual se desconocía una buena parte de su pasado. Lo que sí se sabía era que tenía pasión por la tecnología, y pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo en su taller, armando y desarmando un buen número de cachivaches electrónicos. Yumi la encontró trabajando de contrabando para la CIA. A su parecer, sería una pena desperdiciar semejante potencial.

Con el equipo relativamente completo, Yumi comenzó operaciones tan pronto y todas estuvieran en forma, pero no podían guardar la calma ya que seis meses antes de esta última misión Misao Makimachi prácticamente les cayó encima mientras, en su afán de divertirse, esta pequeña maravilla trenzada, hackeó en sus sistemas provocando la ira de Yumi. Después de rastrearla unos cuantos meses la encontraron y la llevaron ante Yumi para lo que en un inicio era planeado ser un castigo, que a final de cuentas terminó siendo un lugar en el equipo.

Ahora sí, si nada más ocurría, el equipo se complementaba perfectamente y se dedicaba a delicadas e importantes misiones. Yumi incluso se daba el lujo de contratarlas para otros aliados y el pago no era para nada modesto…

XXX XXX XXX

"Srta. Komagata, hay un señor esperando aquí afuera y dice que necesita hablar con usted" dijo la secretaria de Yumi por el teléfono temprano una mañana, algunos días después de la misión en Florida.

"Dile que haga cita" respondió Yumi en tono aburrido y arrogante. Tal vez no lo parecería mientras estuviera rodeada de gente desconocida, pero en verdad Yumi no había dejado de ser una mujer caprichosa y en ocasiones irritante.

"Dice que es un asunto muy importante…"

"¿Qué es tan importante como para que no pueda esperar a hacer una cita?"

"Lo ignoro señorita, no ha querido contestar, pero se ve bastante oficial… ¿lo dejo pasar?"

"…bien, hazlo pasar"

Después de unos breves instantes tras colgar el teléfono, las altas puertas de caoba de su oficina se abrieron para que su secretaria dejara pasar a un hombre de traje gris y con un elevado ego que se podía sentir flotar a su alrededor. Era un hombre canoso con lentes redondos y un portafolio aburrido en la mano.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Komagata" comenzó el hombre tomando asiento frente a ella sin siquiera esperar el ademán de ser invitado a hacerlo, "necesito hablar con usted de un asunto de suma importancia."

"¿En serio?" dijo Yumi un tanto molesta ante el descaro del hombre con un tono poco disimulado de sarcasmo, "en verdad espero que sea importante, señor…"

"Reed, John Reed." aprontó el hombre con aire de satisfacción.

"…Reed…" Yumi pausó un breve segundo para aguantar el increíble deseo que tenía de gritar, "pues debe estar consciente de que venir aquí así sin previa cita en verdad afecta mi horario, y estoy segura de que usted sabe que soy una mujer bastante ocupada"

¡MENTIRA! Yumi había pasado los últimos minutos tratando de no caer dormida justo sobre su escritorio. Tan sólo esperaba que Reed no hubiera notado el avioncito de papel que yacía tirado en un rincón de la oficina justo atrás de él.

"Estoy completamente consciente de lo importante que es su tiempo para usted señorita, pero no me atrevería a interrumpirla si no se tratara de algo oficialmente importante-"

"¿Oficial?" interrumpió Yumi sorprendida.

"Así es. Vengo de parte del departamento de policía de Nueva York," Reed rápidamente produjo una tarjeta de identificación y la guardó nuevamente después de un par de segundos, antes de que Yumi pudiera leerla con detenimiento, al igual que hacen casi todos los oficiales y demás, creyendo que una persona tiene una visión parecida a la de un águila. "Entiendo que en esta misma empresa de software trabaja una empleada que va por el nombre de Rebecca Jensen…"

"Disculpe, pero algo de este estilo debió usted de llevarlo ante seguridad" interrumpió nuevamente Yumi, ahora un poco más impaciente, "para empezar no conozco el nombre de absolutamente todos y cada uno de los empleados de todas mis compañías… además, asuntos como estos no son de mi incumbencia…"

"Estoy seguro de que si una de sus empleadas tiene un mal historial con la policía incluso a usted debe concernirle. ¿Se da usted cuenta de que esto puede poner en juego el funcionamiento de toda la compañía?"

"No quise decir que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Me refiero a que si viene hasta acá, sin cita previa, para simplemente informarme de algo de lo que seguridad puede ocuparse, entonces no se da cuenta del tiempo que nos está haciendo perder… a ambos."

Un tenso silencio se formó entre los dos. Por una parte estaba la multimillonaria y ahora fastidiada Yumi, que de cierta manera se veía más imponente aún con el elegantísimo acomodo de su oficina detrás de ella, y por el otro el molesto oficial con un ego que sobre pasaba lo que, en opinión de Yumi, sería normal en una ocasión como esta. Si ese hombre creía que podría más que Yumi, tanto con acciones como con palabras, estaba muy equivocado.

"En verdad estoy apenado" dijo al fin el hombre para un inesperado cambio de eventos, "pero creí que lo más adecuado era hablar con usted personalmente ya que el FBI-"

"¿Cómo?"

"El FBI señorita."

Reed tuvo que contener la gran sonrisa de enferma satisfacción que el asombro y repentino interés de Yumi había provocado en él cuando a logró ganar cuando menos su atención a la mención de los federales. Yumi sin perder compostura señaló que continuara, lo que decepcionó un tanto al oficial.

"Hemos recibido órdenes del FBI para traer una orden de arresto dirigido a la señorita Jensen, Rebecca. A decir verdad, yo no sería el más indicado para darle todos los detalles del motivo, pero lo más que puedo hacer…" Reed pausó un momento en lo que acomodaba su portafolio sobre sus piernas y lo abría, "es proporcionarle estos documentos que quizá puedan explicar un poco más de lo que yo sé con exactitud." Reed entregó a Yumi unos cuantos papeles con sellos oficiales y muchas letras.

Inconscientemente Yumi suspiró al ver la gran cantidad de trabajo que acababa de llegarle. "Ya veo… bien, puede dejarme estos papeles aquí. Antes de que se vaya por favor hable con mi secretaria y ella alertará a seguridad.

"Me parece adecuado. Muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita."

"No lo mencione… Hellen, ven y escolta al señor Reed por favor" Yumi llamó a su secretaria por el teléfono y en poco tiempo la alegre secretaria estuvo dentro señalando al oficial el camino.

Una vez sola, Yumi se puso a ojear las quince hojas que le acababan de entregar. Decidió que eran demasiadas letras como para leerlas todas y simplemente pausó a leer lo que parecía más importante. Tan pronto y se fastidiara le dejaría el resto a su secretaria, la siempre tan confiable Hellen, y le pediría un resumen de los documentos.

Para ser un reporte oficial, no decía mucho sobre la ofensa cometida por su empleada. Aunque Yumi no conociera a absolutamente todos sus empleados, el señor Reed tenía razón al decir que quizá los actos ilegales de los cuales acusaban a Rebecca pudieran tal vez poner en juego el funcionamiento de su compañía, y por esa parte Yumi tenía todo el derecho a conocer los detalles del problema. No entendía por qué en el reporte no los especificaban.

"¿Hellen?" llamó una vez más a su secretaria.

"¿Sí señorita?"

"Por favor llama a Rebecca Jensen y hazla venir a mi oficina."

Le tomó a Yumi unos cuantos minutos más de espera en lo que sus puertas se abrieran por tercera vez ese día. Cuando lo hicieron, la aludida, Rebecca Jensen, se acercó con pasos lentos hacia el escritorio de Yumi y tomó asiento después de ser indicada a hacerlo. Esperaba ansiosamente.

"Misao, ¿en qué lío te metiste ahora?" preguntó Yumi rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere?"

Rebecca Jensen era de hecho el nombre que Misao utilizaba para ocultar su identidad. Teniendo la personalidad inquieta y la tendencia a meterse donde no debía, incluso Rebecca Jensen resultaba afectada.

"Un oficial del departamento de policía de Nueva York vino hace unos momentos a decirme que tenía una orden de arresto contra ti, ordenada nada más y nada menos que por el FBI. Me dejó unos papeles con pocos detalles, los cuales estoy segura que tú podrás completar."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros Misao. No sé qué demonios tendrás en esa cabeza que te haga meterte con los federales. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto arriesgas con tus jueguitos?"

"¡Pero yo no hice nada Yumi!"

Cortando los gritos de Misao otro teléfono distinto al que Yumi utilizaba para llamar a Hellen sonó justo a tiempo para detener lo que prometía ser una agitada discusión. Misao vio en esto una oportunidad para salir y posponer esto, cuando menos hasta que ella personalmente descubriera lo que ocurría. Tuvo que detenerse, sin embargo, cuando escuchó el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

"Tokio, me alegra escucharte. ¿Qué sucede, dónde estás?" dijo Yumi pasando la llamada por la bocina del teléfono para que también Misao pudiera participar de la conversación.

"Acabo de regresar y estoy en el banco" contestó Tokio, "pero debo decirte que en Florida encontré algo bastante interesante. Pensé que tal vez podría pasar a tu oficina en un momento más.

"¿Encontraste al responsable" interrumpió la incansable Comadreja.

"¡Misao! También es bueno saludarte a ti. No es exactamente el responsable, pero descubrí cierto… em… como llamarlo… '¿complot?'"

"¿Un complot?"

"Algo por el estilo Yumi… pero creo que será mejor que te lo diga una vez estando allá. ¿A qué hora puedo pasar?"

"Tan pronto como puedas. De hecho tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente y supongo que en cualquier momento antes de las próximas… dos horas" contestó Yumi volteando a ver su reloj de pulsera y luego a Misao para que no quedara duda de que el asunto pendiente era concerniente a ella. Tal parecía que Yumi iría hasta la estación de policía con ella para arreglar el 'malentendido'.

Justo después de ver que Setsuna seguía en una pieza (casi), Tokio había regresado a Miami, lugar donde se encontraba la bodega, dispuesta a hallar cualquier tipo de pistas que delataran a su enemigo. Mientras tanto, Megumi y Akane realizaron un viaje al otro extremo del país, a San Diego, California, para dejar los códigos que rescataron de la bodega para su cliente, motor de toda esta misión. Misao, Kaoru y Setsuna se habían quedado en Nueva York esperando la recuperación de Setsuna.

"Maldito tráfico" murmuró Tokio mientras dejaba el banco de Yumi en el que trabajaba para dirigirse a la oficina de Yumi. Sacando su Mustang rojo del estacionamiento, entró al continuo torrente de autos que solían pasar por la enorme ciudad.

RING 

Tokio contestó su celular que sonó justo cuando se detuvo ante un rojo del semáforo mientras se dejaba lentamente arrastrar por la corriente de autos.

"¿Sí, diga?"

"Tokio, soy Akane"

"¿Qué sucede, cómo va el traslado de códigos?"

"Muy mal…"

"¿Qué?"

"Escucha, sobre las sospechas que tenías… resultaron ser ciertas. Nunca llegó nadie por los supuestos códigos. Probablemente el cliente también sea un supuesto y trabaje junto con el culpable. Si fuera tú me mantendría muy alerta."

"Me lo temía… ¿Tuvieron problemas allá en San Diego?"

"No precisamente. No había absolutamente nadie por acá y sólo espero que no sea otra trampa."

"De cualquier manera regresen de inmediato y no bajen la guardia. Tengo una ligera sensación de que habrá problemas… ¡AAAHHH!"

"¿Tokio? …¡¿TOKIO?!"

XXX XXX XXX

**N/A: **¡HOLA! La magnífica Setsuna aquí, con un nuevo fic, recién salidito del horno. Ya sé que probablemente reconocen a un par de mis personajes originales… pero no puedo evitarlo . Este es uno más de los tantos fics que mi hermana Akane y yo hemos hecho para divertirnos. Espero que les agrade y que me dejen sus comentarios. Mientras más obtenga, más rápido actualizo, y créanme que hay bastantes sorpresas adelante. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	2. Conociendo al Enemigo

**Capítulo Dos:**

**Conociendo al Enemigo**

"Tokio, ¿qué pasó?"

"Lo siento Akane, un estúpido me golpeó por atrás y tiré el celular… ¡BASTARDO!" gritó Tokio al coche de atrás a la vez que tocaba el claxon.

"Ya veo… entonces-"

"¡AAHH!" gritó Tokio de nueva cuenta.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"El mismo idiota de hace rato…" En lugar de seguir inútilmente proclamando sus quejas con el claxon de su coche, Tokio prefirió dejarlo por la paz y moverse a otro carril. La fila de autos avanzó y Tokio creyó que finalmente su recorrido continuaría en completa paz y tranquilidad cuando sintió otro golpe.

La imagen reflejada en su espejo retrovisor era nada más y nada menos que la del mismo auto negro que la había estado golpeando desde un principio. Sin importar a dónde se moviera Tokio, el auto la seguía cual fiel perro faldero… algo no estaba bien.

"Akane, te llamaré después, hay cierto patán que me sigue"

"Es de antología" suspiró Akane. "Ten mucho cuidado."

"Lo tendré, adiós."

Dejando el celular de lado para por fin tener ambas manos libres, Tokio pudo acelerar entre los diversos carros que ahora subían a la autopista, maniobrando sin dificultad. Aún así era seguida sin demora.

Ya un poco molesta, aceleró su Mustang por el carril central de la autopista y a l ver que no podía perder de vista a su seguidor, optó por medidas más drásticas. Desafiando las leyes de vialidad, Tokio dio una brusca vuelta, atravesando dos carriles de la derecha, sacándole un susto a al menos un par de conductores, y finalmente bajando por la salida más próxima.

La fracción de minuto que le llevó a Tokio llevar a cabo esta peligrosa maniobra no fue suficiente para que el conductor del coche negro reaccionara, y se vio forzado a seguir por la autopista.

Si alguien buscaba seguirla con tanto afán, Tokio supuso que no era cuestión de simple broma, y sus sospechas respecto al accidente en San Diego se incrementaron. Tenía que llegar con Yumi a toda costa, el equipo entero corría peligro y era menester entregar la información de la que era portadora.

Ahora bien, quienquiera que la estuviera siguiendo era probable que fuera listo, y que tuviera todos sus movimientos bien vigilados. No podía darse el lujo de correr riesgos y optó por tomar el camino más largo a la oficina de Yumi. Tokio suspiró de sólo pensar en los quince minutos extras que se acababa de auto añadir al recorrido de por sí tedioso.

Ya en un pequeño y aparentemente desolado callejón, fue que Tokio se dio cuenta de cuán serios eran sus perseguidores. Una camioneta negra le cortaba el paso atravesada como estaba a todo lo largo de la estrecha calle. Al ver esto Tokio frenó súbitamente. Una ojeada rápida a sus espejos le indicaba que el resto de la calle estaba desierta. Sonrió macabramente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambió a reversa y retrocedió a toda velocidad mientras de la camioneta veía salir, como en cámara lenta, una mano con una pistola que comenzó a dispararle.

Fuera del callejón entró a una calle más amplia y continuó con la carrera. De calles aledañas salieron más camionetas para tratar de cortarle el paso pero Tokio con los rápidos reflejos que tenía logró esquivarlas. Pese a los transeútes y demás conductores, las camionetas empezaron con su lluvia de balas haciendo que el Mustang de Tokio perdiera un espejo retrovisor.

"Malditos" murmuró entre dientes.

Todavía avanzando a toda velocidad por las calles tomó su celular y marcó un número sin tratar de perder la vista del camino. Las camionetas, que ahora sumaban cuatro, le estaban pisando los talones. A eso se le sumó el sonido de sirenas que indicaban que los policías ya habían sido alertados de semejante suceso.

"Ahora sí que estoy en problemas" murmuró nuevamente Tokio.

"¿Tokio?" finalmente contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Yumi!" gritó Tokio a la vez que se agachaba cuando una bala atravesó el vidrio trasero y se clavó en su espejo retrovisor. "¡Necesito ayuda, cuatro camionetas me persiguen y no puedo perderlas de vista!"

"La ayuda irá en camino," y Yumi colgó.

Por el momento sólo le quedaba rogar por que la caballería de Yumi no tardara. Afortunadamente Yumi contaba con una especie de ejército privado que asistían a sus espías cuando fuera necesario. Si Tokio no calculaba mal, al menos media docena de camionetas pronto la encontrarían y se ocuparían de sus perseguidores.

"Ay, no…" dijo Tokio con voz quebrantada. Frente a ella el camino se cerraba indicando el paso de un tren. Por el único espejo retrovisor que le quedaba pudo ver a las camionetas dando vuelta justo donde ella lo acababa de hacer y a menos de cincuenta metros de su posición. Ya no había dónde más dar la vuelta y el camino que poco a poco se cerraba era su última esperanza. Decidió que esta era su última oportunidad.

Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y pronto alcanzó la vía, pasando sólo unos instantes antes que el tren y rompiendo parte de los señalamientos que cerraban el camino. Pudo escuchar el rechinido de las llantas de las camionetas que alcanzaron a frenar justo a tiempo.

"¡SÍ!" gritó aliviada y golpeando el volante en señal de triunfo y liberación de la presión.

"Buen trabajo suertuda" de su radio se escuchó la voz de Setsuna. La joven estaba a su lado al volante de un jeep negro con Kaoru como copiloto. Estacionadas cerca de ahí notó varias camionetas azules que identificó como el arsenal de Yumi. Kaoru traía una magnum y discretamente apuntaba hacia atrás. Setsuna le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió dándole la señal del pulgar arriba.

Tokio suspiró y se dejó escoltar por las chicas a la compañía de software donde Yumi la esperaba.

XXX XXX XXX

"Y no alcanzaste a ver quienes eran…"

"Vidrios polarizados, sin placas…" Tokio se estaba recuperando del derroche de adrenalina en la oficina de Yumi junto a un whisky. "Pero estoy segura de que tienen que ver con la misma persona"

"¿Hiko?" preguntó Setsuna esperanzada.

"No. Alesandrovic, Pietor." Contestó Tokio después de un trago de whisky.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Misao.

"Miembro de la mafia rusa… muchos contactos, muchos asesinos, mucho capital"

"Mmm… ¿mismo de Florida?" preguntó Yumi cruzando los brazos en actitud pensativa.

"Así es. Hace algunos años estuvo viviendo en el centro del país con una base de inteligencia que extraía información vital del gobierno. Como todos los mafiosos, su único propósito era tomar el control de todas las familias de la mafia además de imponer su propio imperio de espías y asesinos a sueldo. Esto pasó hace ya más de diez años, incluso antes de que nos conociéramos y la verdad es que no sé cómo ni por qué, pero algo terminó con su organización aquí obligándolo a volver a Rusia"

"Pero ha vuelto" comentó Misao.

"Así parece… o cuando menos sus representantes"

El teléfono de Yumi sonó una vez más. "Srta. Yumi" dijo su secretaria, "acerca del compromiso que me pidió que le recordara… pues ya casi es hora"

"Sí, muchas gracias Hellen" dijo Yumi a su secretaria y luego colgó el teléfono. "Bien señoras, por el momento pospondremos esta junta. Me temo que Misao y yo tenemos un pequeño asunto qué arreglar"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Kaoru inmediatamente suponiendo que Misao se había metido en un lío, como sucedía frecuentemente.

"Misao tiene una orden de arresto por no sé qué razón" contestó Yumi.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" dijo Setsuna sarcásticamente.

"Bueno ya. Vámonos."

"Después de lo que pasó sugiero que no vayan solas" comentó Tokio desde su lugar.

"Mmm… bien, Kaoru por favor acompáñanos. Setsuna, lleva a Tokio a su casa"

Yumi tomó las llaves de su auto y salió junto con las demás al estacionamiento. Una vez ahí Yumi abordó su Cadillac(1) y Setsuna dejó que Kaoru y Misao tomaran su jeep prestado. La pequeña güera tendría que esperar junto con Tokio en lo que el Mustang era reparado. No podían salir a la calle así nada más, no cuando el auto tenía varias marcas de balas alrededor .

El camino a la comisaría era largo, pues tenían que atravesar una buena parte de la cuidad, y a esas horas el tráfico estaba horrible. Al detenerse en un semáforo, Kaoru y Misao vieron un simpático auto convertible amarrillo con un pelirrojo al volante y dos muchachos jóvenes acompañándolo. Es auto estaba estacionado, pero encendido, listo para arrancar en cualquier momento.

Uno de los muchachos llamó la atención de Misao. Tal vez no pasaba de los veintes y tenía cabello café. Su aspecto, sin embargo, no fue lo que le atrajo. Fue su continua sonrisa y su rostro que le hacía verse tan inocente y alegre.

XXX XXX XXX

"Ya las encontramos. Todavía no pasa nada" dijo el pelirrojo por su celular.

"Denles algo de ventaja y luego síganlas. No puede volver a pasar lo mismo"

"De acuerdo"

El pelirrojo colgó y dirigió su vista hacia el camino. El jeep negro y el Cadillac plateado se alejaban poco a poco entre la masa de autos.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto" dijo una de los muchachos que acompañaban al pelirrojo a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos y miraba molesto al conductor por el espejo retrovisor. Igual y tampoco pasaba de los veinte, pero este con cabello negro.

"Porque necesitamos de su ayuda… será mejor que nos movamos de una vez, antes de que las perdamos de vista" por fin el convertible amarillo se puso en marcha. Unas cuantas calles adelante se encontraron con que varias camionetas de la policía interceptaban al jeep y el Cadillac seguía de largo.

"Hiko, creo que el invitado ha hecho acto de presencia. Yumi se separó" dijo el pelirrojo.

XXX XXX XXX

"Bien chicas, ya falta poco para la comisaría. Cuando lleguen espérenme, necesito saber todos los detalles" dijo Yumi por la radio. Su Cadillac se había quedado atrás en el tráfico y Kaoru y Misao ya iban más aventajadas en el camino.

"De acuerdo Yumi, nos veremos allá" contestó Kaoru.

De la nada aparecieron al menos unas cuatro camionetas de la policía que les hicieron señas de que se orillaran. Kaoru se vio forzada a detenerse y le pasó la radio a Misao. "Dile a Yumi que siga de largo, tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto." Kaoru bajó del jeep pretendiendo sorpresa. "¿Algún problema señores? Estoy segura de que si fuera sólo una luz inservible no se hubieran tomado tantas molestias"

"¿Es usted Makimachi Misao?" preguntó uno de los hombres.

"¿Cómo dice?" preguntó Kaoru sorprendida de que supieran el verdadero nombre de Misao.

"Estamos buscando a la srta. Makimachi… supongo que es su compañera."

"De ninguna manera señores, deben tener alguna equivocación. Mi compañera se llama Rebecca Jensen…"

"Claro, y usted es Kamiya Kaoru…"

Por una fracción de segundo Kaoru quedó congelada ante tales declaraciones. Todos sus sentidos de alerta se dispararon de inmediato y alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que el hombre que tenía justo enfrente terminara de sacar una pistola de su saco. Sin exactamente pensarlo, dejando que sus reflejos se hicieran cargo, lanzó una patada a la mano del hombre haciéndolo tirar la pistola y rápidamente la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Igual de veloz tomó al hombre por los hombros y lo volteó frente a sus compañeros apuntando a la sien del hombre con la pistola. Al menos media docena más de pistolas salieron y le apuntaron, pero ella todavía tenía la ventaja de un rehén.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" preguntó Kaoru sin perder de vista a sus enemigos.

"Es inútil que se resistan" contestó el hombre intentando ocultar sus nervios. Un movimiento proveniente de atrás obligó a Kaoru a voltear y sintió cómo el color dejaba su rostro. Otro más de los que llegaron en las camionetas y que Kaoru no había alcanzado a ver se aproximó a Misao con pistola en mano.

"¡Misao!" Kaoru trató de advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde. La pistola ya estaba directamente apuntada a su cara antes de que la joven pudiera sacar un par de pistolas más de la guantera. Midiendo bien sus opciones, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no tenía más opción que liberar al hombre. Lo empujó hacia sus compañeros y mantuvo la pistola apuntada en su dirección. Luego bajó las manos y dejó caer la pistola.

"Sabia desición" dijo el hombre recobrando la voz y su pistola. A la vez, pudo ver Kaoru que el Cadillac de Yumi pasaba de largo en una calle paralela. El tráfico en esa calle había sido desviado para dejar el lugar despejado a conveniencia de los "oficiales" pues era claro que sus acciones no tenían absolutamente nada de legal y los uniformes y demás eran sólo una cubierta.

Mientras los demás registraban el jeep y se alistaban para la retirada, tres de ellos arrojaron a Kaoru y Misao contra una de las camionetas para ser registradas en busca de más armas. Kaoru aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención de Misao y le mostró el llavero del jeep. Algo en ello hizo que la jovencita sonriera aliviada y se alistó a recibir la señal de Kaoru.

De la misma manera ruda las tomaron por los hombros, las apartaron de la camioneta y abrieron la puerta. Kaoru le hizo una leve seña a Misao con la cabeza, indicándole que se preparara. Por una breve fracción de segundo, ambas pudieron ver que el hombre que las amenazaba con la pistola la movió hacia un lado para hacerles la seña de que entraran. Cuando la boca de la pistola estaba apuntando en otra dirección, se movieron con increíble agilidad y velocidad para patear a sus captores.

Para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, las dos ya estaban detrás de la camioneta y Kaoru presionó un botón del llavero…

**¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

El jeep explotó y la camioneta les sirvió de protección. Sabían que todo detrás estaba cubierto en llamas, pero no se quedaron a tomar un recuento de los daños ya que el mismo convertible amarillo que acababan de ver hace unos instantes se acababa de detener justo frente a ellas. El chico con cabello negro abrió la puerta.

"¡Suban!" ordenó el pelirrojo. Kaoru dudó por un momento, pero Misao tomó su brazo y la jaló adentro junto con ella. Cerraron la puerta y el coche arrancó, metiéndose entre las calles contiguas incrementando la velocidad y dando vuelta en varias calles.

"Ya no nos siguen" comentó Misao volteando hacia atrás.

"Eso parece, ¿verdad?" contestó el muchacho de cabello negro otra vez reclinándose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos. Nada más se dijo en todo el recorrido.

El camino con sus múltiples vueltas finalmente terminó y se estacionaron frente a un conjunto de oficinas viejo y olvidado en la parte Este de la ciudad. El lugar parecía estar a punto de colapsarse, un letrero de "Se Vende" colgaba de la entrada y parecía no haber ni un alma en varios metros a la redonda.

Los hombres desalojaron primero y las chicas se quedaron junto al auto, todavía un poco inseguras. El pelirrojo extendió su mano hacia ellas.

"Por favor acompáñenos" dijo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Estas oficinas solían pertenecer a nuestro jefe" dijo uno de los muchachos, el que le había llamado la atención a Misao. "Ahora se usan para otro propósito."

Ninguna se movía todavía.

"Sé que desconfían de nosotros" dijo el pelirrojo, "pero acabamos de salvarlas porque es necesario hablar con ustedes. No tendría caso salvarlas en ese entonces si de cualquier manera nos íbamos a tomar la molestia de traerlas hasta acá para herirlas."

**¡RING!**

El celular de uno de los chicos sonó y contestó el de cabello negro.

"Ya estamos aquí, pero no quieren bajar" dijo. "…sí, entiendo. Toma" extendió su celular hacia Kaoru, "alguien quiere hablar contigo"

Kaoru miró a Misao indicándole que de cualquier forma estuviera alerta. Luego tomó el celular. "¿Sí?"

"Ya dejen de hacernos perder el tiempo y entren" dijo una voz demasiado familiar por el celular.

"¿Yumi?"

"¿A quién esperabas, a Santa Claus? Entren para poder empezar."

"Pero…" Yumi ya había colgado dejando a Kaoru perpleja. Cuando Misao escuchó el nombre volteó con extrema curiosidad a ver a Kaoru quien no tuvo más remedio que seguir al pelirrojo.

Ambas dejaron el convertible para unírseles en la entrada. Los cuartos por los que pasaron estaban desordenados y sucios. Efectivamente en tiempos anteriores habían habido oficinas ahí, pero por alguna razón estaban abandonadas. Encima de todo, nadie se había tomado la molestia de llevarse los muebles. Parecía estar habitado por fantasmas y Misao sintió un escalofrío repentino.

Los muchachos conocían bien el camino y las llevaron hasta una pequeña puerta en la parte trasera del edificio. El pelirrojo, que también llevaba la delantera, la abrió y se encontraron ante unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano del edificio. Hasta abajo había todavía más cuartos y a uno de ellos les indicaron que pasaran

"¡Yumi!" exclamó Misao cuando la vio sentada en la mesa del cuarto "¿qué es este lugar, qué haces aquí?"

"Estamos aquí para arreglar unos cuantos problemas… tomen asiento, las demás no tardarán en llegar" respondió Yumi.

Sus acompañantes desaparecieron por otra puerta sin ser notados por las mujeres ahí presentes. Kaoru se tomó el tiempo de silencio para recorrer el cuarto e inspeccionar cada rincón. Era sencillo, sólo un cuarto cuadrado sin adorno alguno, sus paredes con un papel tapiz horrible y amarillento que en ciertas partes se estaba descarapelando. Lo único que daba a notar la presencia de alguien era la mesa en el centro, lo suficientemente larga para dar cabida a cuando menos unas veinte gentes, pero sólo con siete sillas en cada lado. Yumi ocupaba la silla central de las siete que daban el frente a la puerta y Misao se había posicionado a su lado izquierdo.

Tras unos minutos de espera, la misma puerta por la que habían entrado se abrió y entró el resto del equipo de Yumi. Tokio seguida de Akane, Setsuna y Megumi saludó a las presentes y todas tomaron asiento del mismo lado que sus otras compañeras. Antes de que Yumi empezara con las explicaciones, entraron el mismo número de hombres por la otra puerta y se sentaron frente a ellas. El pelirrojo y los dos muchachos del convertible estaban dentro del grupo que además contenía a un tipo alto con cabello café peinado de picos, un tipo igual de alto y aparentemente muy serio, otro con ojos ámbar que fumaba un cigarrillo y finalmente uno de mirada arrogante, largo cabello negro atado en la nuca y traje blanco.

"Bienvenidas señoritas" dijo el pelirrojo con sonrisa benévola.

"¿Exactamente qué hacemos aquí Yumi?" preguntó Akane.

"Señoritas, permítanme antes que nada presentarme" dijo el hombre de traje, "nunca nos hemos visto en persona, pero estoy seguro de que todas ustedes me conocen. Mi nombre es Hiko Seijuro."

"¡¿QUÉ!" exclamó Setsuna golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y levantándose sorprendida.

"Siéntate Setsuna" ordenó Yumi. La pequeña güera obedeció después de lanzarle una mirada incrédula a su jefa.

Los hombres frente a ellas llevaban ya bastante tiempo de ser sus rivales. Ninguno de los presentes conocía personalmente al opuesto, pero durante todo ese tiempo habían estado inmersos en una… "competencia amistosa". Bueno, ninguno se conocía con excepción de Yumi y Hiko, pero esa historia no estaba clara para nadie de los ahí reunidos. De lo único que habían estado seguros era de que eran los dos únicos grupos de espías y asesinos a sueldo en toda la ciudad, y su principal objetivo era evitar a toda costa que el contrario no los encontrara ni se llevara sus trabajos antes, lo que había provocado una cierta enemistad, aunque no a tal grado de odiarse mutuamente y quererse eliminar a toda costa.

"Estos hombres, una vez terminada esta reunión" continuó Hiko, "se convertirán en sus compañeros."

"¡¿QUÉ!" Otra vez Setsuna.

"Necesitamos ayuda" dijo Yumi tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada de Hiko.

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Hace algunos días Hiko se comunicó conmigo," explicó Yumi, "me dijo que una antigua amenaza acababa de regresar al país y que lo más probable era que persiguiera a nuestros equipos para eliminarlos. No estaba muy dispuesta a creerlo hasta que Tokio nos dio el informe sobre Alesandrovic, Pietor. De alguna manera Hiko y los suyos se enteraron que seríamos atacadas y justo antes de que Kaoru y Misao fueran interceptadas volvió a llamarme para pedirme que viniéramos a este lugar. En el camino llamé a Tokio y las restantes para que vinieran y es así como todos terminamos en este lugar."

"Pero…" Setsuna no acababa de convencerse.

"¡Suficiente!" le dijo Yumi obligándola a callarse.

"Bajo circunstancias normales, nuestros equipos no entrarían en contacto" continuó Hiko, "pero tiempos difíciles requieren medidas especiales. Con esta nueva amenaza tendremos que aprender a trabajar juntos para que así ambas partes sobrevivan. A partir de ahora seremos un solo equipo y dejaremos de lado toda rivalidad para colaborar en esto."

El silencio llenó el pequeño cuarto y todos se miraban unos a otros, todavía tratando de digerir la información. "¿Qué dicen señoritas, podemos contar con ustedes?" finalizó Hiko.

El equipo de Yumi se volteó a ver entre sí y luego a su jefa. Yumi a su vez las volteó a ver. Una por una fue asintiendo hasta que sólo Setsuna quedaba, todavía incrédula. Al fin movió los hombros en señal de indiferencia y Yumi extendió una mano a Hiko, quien la tomó para cerrar el trato. Y una vez esto establecido todos se levantaron y salieron del lugar.

"¿En verdad crees que resulte?" susurró Tokio al oído de Yumi sin ser escuchada por los demás.

"Tendrá que funcionar" contestó Yumi en el mismo susurro, "nuestras vidas dependen de ello."

XXX XXX XXX

Al día siguiente de la junta, Hiko y Yumi acordaron que, para evitar más problemas y para estar listos para cualquier eventualidad, lo mejor era tenerlos a todos reunidos en un lugar cercano. La solución se presentó de manera muy oportuna cuando se encontró un conjunto de condominios a la renta. Los doce que componían el distrito fueron rentados y al día siguiente, los dos equipos llegaron con cajas de mudanza.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto" dijo Setsuna enfadada moviendo caja tras caja desde la entrada a su cuarto en el segundo piso.

"Ya sabes por qué, mejor deja de quejarte" contestó Akane entrando al cuarto de Setsuna. "Será mejor que te pongas a ordenar el cuarto porq- ¡AAAAHHH!"

Akane acababa de tropezar con una pila de cajas del cuarto de Setsuna. Era imposible pasar por ahí si no se tenía mucha habilidad y no se estaba propiamente concentrado. Todo en el cuarto estaba tirado: ropa, herramientas, cables, partes de computadoras y de otros aparatos electrónicos… nunca se había visto tanto caos en una extensión tan pequeña.

"Lo siento" dijo Setsuna entrando y apilando una caja más de cables, tornillos, tuercas y chips.

"¿En verdad tienes que traer todo esto?" preguntó Akane sentada en una minúscula esquina de la cama que aún no estaba cubierta por el tiradero y masajeando su pie.

"¡Por supuesto! Todo esto es parte elemental de mi trabajo" replicó Setsuna desempacando un soplete.

Akane mejor optó por dejar semejante caos para refugiarse en su cuarto. Al fin pudo respirar tranquilamente. Debajo de la ventana estaba su cama cuidadosamente tendida con unas cuantas cajas alrededor, todas clasificadas dependiendo de si era ropa, armas o cualquier otra cosa lo que contenían.

"¡¿Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?" gritó alguien desde la entrada.

"¡Adelante!" gritó Akane dejando su cuarto para asomarse por el barandal de las escaleras. Kaoru acompañada de Misao acababa de entrar. "Pasen, prepararé algo de beber" dijo Akane mientras bajaba las escaleras.

La planta baja era la única que estaba completamente ordenada. Los sillones ya estaban en la sala, la comida en la despensa y el refrigerador, que junto con la estufa y el microondas ya estaban funcionando, además de que todo limpio e impecable.

"De hecho estamos aquí porque Yumi nos pidió que las buscaramos" dijo Kaoru tomando asiento mientras Misao trataba de encender la televisión.

"Oye Akane, no funciona la tele" comentó Misao.

"¡Setsuna!" gritó Akane, "¡baja a componer la tele!"

Cubierta en polvo de las cajas, Setsuna bajó con una cajita de herramientas. Akane en su mente se preguntaba cómo es que la había localizado entre todo su desorden y salió de la cocina con las bebidas para las invitadas. Setsuna saludó efusivamente y empezó a batallar con los cables de la televisión. Las otras tres sólo podían ver su cabeza sobresaliendo por encima de la tele y su mano tomando herramienta tras herramienta. Unos instantes después la imagen llegó.

"¿Para qué decías que vinieron?" preguntó Akane cuando terminaron de ver a Setsuna arreglar el aparato.

"¡Ah, sí!" recordó Kaoru. "Yumi nos quiere ver en su condominio tan pronto y nos terminemos de instalar"

"¿Pues qué esperamos? Vayamos de una buena vez" dijo Setsuna acabándose su bebida de un jalón.

"Para nada. Tú te quedas a ordenar ese espantoso cuarto y luego yo te digo de lo que se trató" interrumpió Akane. "De ninguna manera te permitiré tener semejante cuarto. ¿Qué quieres que la gente piense de nosotras?"

"Es _Mí _cuarto, la gente no tiene que pensar nada de la srta. Perfección"

"¡Pero _YO_ soy _TÚ_ tutora y harás lo que _YO_ diga!"

Antes de que la discución se calentara más Kaoru decidió sacarlas de la casa. "¡Vamos pues! No creo que tome mucho rato"

Todavía enojadas y sin dirigirse la mirada, Setsuna y Akane se dejaron guiar por sus compañeras. En el condominio de Yumi ya estaba el resto del equipo reunido, sólo esperando por ellas cuatro.

"Bueno, ya estando todas aquí puedo empezar" dijo Yumi. "Sé que este tipo de acción es algo extraño, pero después de discutirlo con Hiko y su líder Saito, decidimos que esto era lo más adecuado. Hemos sido informados de la actual localización de Pietor. Sabemos ahora que en estos momentos se encuentra en Rusia y la única manera de acabar con este problema, según Hiko, será ir hasta allá para llegar a un acuerdo. De cualquier forma, hasta no poder comunicarnos con Pietor, no estamos completamente a salvo, fue por eso que los llamamos a todos por igual para venir a vivir aquí. Dentro de un par de semanas, aproximadamente, todos nos encaminaremos a Rusia y después veremos qué pasa."

"¿Vendrás con nosotras Yumi?" preguntó Kaoru.

"Por supuesto, Hiko también se va con su equipo y además tengo muchas ganas de conocer Rusia" contestó Yumi guiñando un ojo.

XXX XXX XXX

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos los que lean este segundo capítulo! Antes que nada, gracias a quienes sí llegaron hasta aquí. Estoy conciente de que me tomó un tiempecín poner este segundo capítulo, pero de ninguna manera dejaré de escribirlo. En verdad me decepcionó no encontrarme con más comentarios, pero no me importa, seguiré aunque sea para complacer a mi querida hermana Akane ;P

Pero… no me molestarían unos cuantos comentarios, les prometo que más adelante se pone bueno y hasta entretenido, y me dan más ganas de escribir más pronto cuando me dejan sus reviews, ¿ok?

(1) Me encantó el Cadillac nuevo así que si yo no puedo tener uno, cuando menos uno de mis personajes lo tendrá. ; D


End file.
